


Wasps

by foxinsocksinabox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine doesn't like bees, But not quite?, Established Relationship, Kagami is long-suffering, M/M, Or wasps, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinsocksinabox/pseuds/foxinsocksinabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami pinches the bridge of his nose with two fingers and has to wonder, <i>how</i> is this his <i>life</i>?</p>
<p>“No. <i>No</i>, I am not going past that, <i>fuck</i>!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasps

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from kero: ‘wasps, aokaga’. attempting dialogue and highschool boys asdkjfsd

Kagami pinches the bridge of his nose with two fingers and has to wonder, _how_ is this his _life_?

“No. No, I am _not_ going past that, _fuck_!”

“Aomine,” Kagami says, trying not to sound too patronising. “They’re more scared of you than you are of them.”

“Fuck that, how the hell would you know?! And I’m not _scared_ of them, I just don’t like them!”

He sighs. They’re standing inside their usual outdoor court, but now Aomine’s refusing to go within ten feet of the exit. The reason for that is, apparently, the wasp’s nest that they hadn’t noticed on the way in, but which is now pretty much a hive of activity (Kagami thinks he’s funny).

At first, Aomine’s face had taken on such a horrified look that Kagami had thought they were going to walk in on a murder scene or something. It would’ve been like something out of CSI.

“Look,” he says, glancing from the wasps to Aomine and back, “do you want to actually get home? ‘Cause if you don’t move any closer to the exit, you’re gonna sit here and starve and eventually even Momoi-san will refuse to bring you food—”

“I _know_ that, fuck you! And Satsuki will always bring me food! I just,” Aomine pauses to flail a hand at the wasps, “I hate bees!”

Kagami stares at him, because _what_.

“They’re not bees. They’re wasps.”

“Same difference!”

“It’s not the s— no, you know what, nevermind.” Sighs seem to be the order of the day whenever it comes to Aomine, and not for the first time Kagami wonders why he puts up with the jerk in the first place. Aomine looking sullen and mulish now, which altogether isn’t very flattering on him.

“I got stung once.”

Kagami glances at him, but Aomine’s turned to fix his scowl on the hoop. The idiot’s hands are clenched in his pockets, though, and after a moment of silence Kagami makes an aggravated noise.

He runs a hand through his hair and says, “Okay. Close your eyes.”

Immediately, Aomine regards him with narrow-eyed suspicion. “What? No.”

“Trust me.”

“ _Seriously_? No, geez, you’re gonna pull some shitty prank when I’m not looking or something.”

“What— are you _twelve_? No, I’m not going to _prank_ you! Just close your eyes, god!”

“No!”

“Shut them!”

“How many times do I have to say— mpf!”

Aomine’s lips part almost immediately in surprise, but Kagami’s not interested in taking this further when they’re out in the open. He breaks the kiss off after a few seconds and backs away a few inches, leaving his hands to frame the sides of Aomine’s face.

It’s a very sour look that Aomine sends him. Kagami doesn’t care, though, and draws his lips into an exasperated line.

“Trust me.”

For a long moment, Aomine just looks at him. Then, with an irritated grumbling noise, he ( _finally_ ) complies, scrunching his eyes closed.

Kagami only allows himself a triumphant grin when he’s certain Aomine can’t see him. He turns around to eye the sparse cloud of wasps hovering around the door and thinks that it’s too bad the fence is so high. Otherwise, they could’ve just jumped it. But the wire netting extends easily another six feet over the top of the basketball hoop, and Kagami’s not a grasshopper, for all that he’s got a powerful jump.

“Oi, asshole, are you just gonna leave me standing here?”

Kagami rolls his eyes and reaches to wrap his fingers around Aomine’s wrist. “Yeah, yeah, patience, geez.”

There’s some muttering from Aomine, but a squeeze of his wrist shuts him up. Kagami grins and says, “Ready.”

“For what?”

“Set.”

”' _Set’_? No. Leave me out of this, stupid Kagami—”

“GO!”

“WAIT, YOU FUCKER WHAT’RE YOU—!”

But Aomine has no choice but to lurch after Kagami as the redhead tows him along at full tilt, crashing past the wasp nest and several pedestrians as they hurtle their way down the street. They receive some strange looks and some glares along the way, but neither boy cares. They sprint all the way back to Kagami’s apartment building, and Kagami is laughing like a lunatic by the end of it, flushed and with his fingers laced tightly through Aomine’s.

Aomine doesn’t stop swearing at the top of his voice the entire way, but he doesn’t open his eyes either.


End file.
